1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to music stands, and, more particularly, to collapsible music stands with optional multiple desks having dual-angular and vertical adjustability.
2. Background
Music stands have been in use for many years. Music stands serve to support sheet music at eye level, freeing the hands of the musician to perform the musical work thereon. FIG. 1 shows a music stand 100 with conventional features. As will be discussed later, a music stand in accordance with the present invention comprises conventional features of the music stand of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional music stand 100 comprises a desk 102, a dowel 104, a mechanism for coupling the desk and the dowel (not shown), a spindle 106 engaging the dowel 104 below the attachment to the desk 102 to the dowel 104, and a plurality of legs 108 engaging the spindle 106 and supporting the conventional music stand 100. A conventional music stand 100 may include a mechanism for height adjustment 110 and a mechanism or mechanisms for angular adjustability of the desk (not shown).
The conventional spindle 106 has an axial cavity (not shown) which is cylindrical and open at the top of the spindle 106 for engaging a dowel 104. A conventional music stand 100 may include a mechanism for preventing vertical relative motion between the dowel 104 and the spindle 106. The outer contours of the spindle 106 may have one of a variety of shapes. Although a conventional music stand 100 is often otherwise height adjustable, a spindle 106 of a conventional music stand may come in any of a variety of lengths to provide a generally short, medium or tall music stand 100.
Legs 108 for conventional music stands 100 can come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Legs 108 for conventional music stands 100 can be attached to a conventional music stand 100 to support the conventional music stand 100 in a variety of ways. If individual legs 108 of the same music stand 100 have different specifications, or are attached to the spindle 106 in different ways, then the music stand 100 may be unstable as to wobble. Wobbling music stands are undesirable.
A dowel 104 for a conventional music stand 100 is substantially cylindrical. The diameter of the dowel 104 is optimally slightly less than the diameter of the axial cavity of the spindle 106 to which it is engaged. If the diameter of the dowel 104 is much less than the diameter of the axial cavity of the spindle 106, then support for the dowel 104 is also much less. A dowel 104 is also configured to couple with either a desk 102 or a coupling mechanism (not shown) for coupling the dowel 104 with a desk 102.
A desk 102 for a conventional music stand includes a substantially flat panel 112 which is usually on the order of the size of a piece of sheet music or larger. A panel 112 can be solid, or, can have cavities as long as the cavities are smaller than the sheet music. A conventional desk 102 includes a shelf 114 which is substantially flat and rectangular having a length substantially equal to the width of the panel 112. The shelf 114 couples with the panel 112 to form a substantially 90.degree. corner. This combination of the panel 112 and the shelf 114 supports sheet music.
The components of a conventional music stand 100 may be manufactured from a variety of materials including metals and woods. It is desirable to have a music stand composed of material which is enduring, pleasing to the eye and versatile as to compatibility with a musical environment.
Musicians sometimes practice or perform solo, but often perform with one or more contemporaries in the form of a duet, trio, quartet, etc. Within such an ensemble, each musician usually reads from a different piece of sheet music. It is desirable to have a music stand that is versatile in accommodating ensembles of varying numbers of musicians.
Moreover, musical ensembles often practice or perform in limited spaces. It is therefore desirable to have a music stand that can accommodate entire ensembles while compromising a minimal amount of space.
What's more, musicians often travel to designated places to practice or perform, such as music halls, studios or other musicians' homes or studios. It is useful, therefore, for a musician or an ensemble of musicians to have a music stand which is portable.
Furthermore, every musician is unique in the sense of the optimal positioning of the sheet music that the musician is reading from. Optimal positioning may also depend on the particular musical instrument that the musician is playing, as well as many other factors. Therefore, it is desirable to have a music stand that is adjustable as to the height and angle at which it supports sheet music.